User blog:WageGannon6/SWG6BB Update: U-Pick Round 4, Mystery Character Reveals, And Upcoming stuff for October
Hey guys, this is WageGannon6 here to reveal the mystery characters, start the 4th round of the U-Pick, and more extras. First off, let's reveal who will advance to the final round. *Sailor Jupiter *Mystery Character 1 *Peter Venkman *Tekkaman *Mounty Oum *Undertaker *Zurg Wow! Looks like 7 characters are going to advance to the next round! That's pretty impressive...Anywho, time to reveal the mystery characters! Da Mystery Characters! Mystery Character 1 - Mr. Knox (Dr. Seuss) Well, while I was re-reading Fox In Socks, I was probably considering of the Fox to be a playable character in which he used elements from the book's series of tounge twisters. But then I thought that Mr. Knox would be a better character in which he would use the said elements from tounge twisters but with mixing up some. That menas his Neutral B could be mixed with his Up B and his Side B could be mixed with his Down B. Because of him getting all the ticks and clocks mixed up with the chicks and tocks! (See what I did there?) So, that's why I decided to go with Mr. Knox and not Fox in Socks. Just like how GWDLGEAH is in Lawl X instead of Sam-I-Am. Now onto the second one! Mystery Character 2 - Garfielf Yeah...I thought it would have been a bit obvious tho. Well, I went with Garfielf because I thought that the videos that I watched were so bad, they were hilarious. Even though if he made it, I'd probably view him as a glitchy fighter because of his poorly drawn look. Well, at least I didn't go with 2 poorly drawn ripoffs of Sanic tho. Well, I kinda think that Sanic & Garfielf are 2 different subjects even though they are both poorly drawn versions of their original selfs. (Sanic is just ear raping music with a picture of the said character, while Garfielf tells a story.) Now, time for the third one! Mystery Character 3 - Animal (The Muppets) Well, you thought it was going to be Kermit, right Jacob? Well, I got you this time. I went with Animal like how I went with Mr. Knox like I said before. Figured his moveset would act like a fast paced fighter (and be pretty much the fastest character on the entire roster...) In fact, I was originally going to have Kermit as a playable character before the series officaly began. (I was also going to have 70, but it downsized to 60. Until later on ARC made a new roster for the game :P) Now it's time for the second-to-last round featuring 12 new fellows and 12 suggested ones. Announcer Voice: VOTE FOR YOUR PICKS! My Choices Spitfire_Promo.jpg|Spitfire (Skylanders Superchargers) Zeb_Orrelios.png|Zeb Orrelios (Star Wars Rebels) Super_Macho_Man_2.png|Super Macho Man (Punch Out!!) banh_mi_by_cansin13art-d8lfgsg.png|Banh-Mi (Oishi High School Battle) TAOJN_Ultra_Lord.png|Ultra Lord (Jimmy Neutron) DocBrown.png|Lego Doc Brown (Lego Back to the Future/Lego Dimensions) Rm.png|Radioactive Man (The Simpsons) 150px-XY_Shauna.png|Shauna (Pokemon X/Y) Paul blart mall cop02.jpg|Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop) SNL Obama.jpg|SNL Obama (Saturday Night Live) 250px-700Sylveon.png|Sylveon (Pokemon X/Y) Screen Shot 2015-09-26 at 9.18.36 PM.png|Matty the Freak (Middle School: Get Me Out of Here!) Suggested Phineas_Ferb.jpg|Phienas & Ferb Healthywealthy.jpg|The Three Stooges Yakko_Warner.jpg|Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) Travis.png|Travis (Mother 4) Img_chara01-02.png|Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) newcomer__mike_jones_by_diegichigo.jpg|Mike Jones (Star Tropics) wwe_profiles_hero_fandango_0.jpg|Fandango (WWE) St+Louis+Blues+v+Chicago+Blackhawks+kVOyFtetFxDl.jpg|Jonathan Toews (NHL) Iori-kofxii.png|Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) baloo.jpg|Baloo (The Jungle Book) Sinclair.png|Baby Sinclair (Dinosaurs) Peter_Rabbit_character_portrait.png|Peter Rabbit Now I have some good news and some bad news regarding the future. Good News And Bad News Good News My school is having "The Lion King" for this year's musical and I got the role for Timon! Bad News Because of time to practice for it, I will be less active here. Other Good News The last few characters for SWG6BB are going to be... *SuperBrainz (You already know.) *Robotic Pill *Lego Version of Movie Character *Ultimate Form Digimon *Dinosaur Made Out of Yarn *Primative Puppet *Modern Version of a Singer *Skylanders Villian *A Mystery Character I won't reveal until all the DLC characters have got movesets Well, that is all for now. Remember, you can vote as many as you like but don't vote for all of them. So, Happy Voting and I will see you later. Category:Blog posts Category:U-Pick Category:Announcement Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl